tal_masksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mano
Mano is a chachaoong who follows Bigak, who favors him due to the fact that he is a doctor, a rarity among chachaoongs. Because of this, Mano gets special protection from Bigak. It seems that he has some sort of connection with Saeha, his former teacher. Appearance Mano has black hair which fades to red and green tips in the front. He is always seen wearing a white lab coat with a red arm band on the left arm, and a pair of glasses with one red lens and one green lens. It is implied that the lenses may be 3D glasses. He wears green and black beneath the white coat. Though he smiles often, the smile usually has a cruel or sardonic edge to it. Personality Mano initially comes across as someone who is amicable and laid back, but can easily switch to being threatening toward people he dislikes. He does not particularly seem to care much about the people around him though he does get annoyed at his patients for not taking proper care of themselves. Nevertheless, he does not view it as his responsibility to save lives. He believes that the power of life and death are not in his hands, even as a doctor, as he is not God and has a very casual way of dealing with death. He comes across as somewhat sinister and deceptive. He also appears to be quite loyal to Bigak, but still cares about his teacher, Saeha, to the point of calling him Teacher, often. He expresses concern over why his teacher left him. Abilities It is unknown what the full extent of Mano's abilities are. He claims to have a weak body''TAL'', Part 1 Season 1: 16 but has been seen materializing small blades like scalpels. As he seems fairly close to Bigak, it is likely his abilities are more significant than he lets on. When threatened by two unnamed chachaoongs, he pulls a syringe from his pocket, but is stopped by Gamunbi before he is able to use it. His skills as a doctor is not known, but he shows knowledge of being one, and previously being a student of Saeha, who is also a doctor. Plot Part 1 Season 1 Mano first appears in the story as part of an assembled group of chachaoongs who wish to dispose of the next king. They learned that the new king has the protection of the Imae Tal, and so the group schemes to separate him from the king so they can take care of him.TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 15 Mano states that he does not want to be included with the scheme since he has a weak body. When asked why he is even there at all, he replies that it is to see them fail. When the others reveal that the Baekjeong Tal will be the one to face the next king, Mano is amused since Baekjeong is considered a close friend of Imae, so they must have tricked him. They finally tell him to leave if he will not help, so he tells them to pass on a message to Imae from Bigak, that he is glad that he is alive.TAL, Part 1 Season 1: 16 References